


All I Ask Of You

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph and BB have a little fun...RP Fic.





	All I Ask Of You

BB had seen the way Stephanie reacted to her father plotting to eject her from the team and she had taken her firing willingly, her voice soft as she pulled Stephanie away from the meeting, her voice gentle. 

"Let it go... I'm alive, I have you... I'll survive."

Stephanie seethed.

"No... I'll get you another Job...I'll go to my Mum. She's the CEO she can overrule him get you rehired on an Iron Clad contract.... you can be an EMT or an announcer whatever you like."

She said babbling away with frustration and anger. 

"Steph... sweetheart... you may as well ask her to pay me to sit on you when you get into one of your moods..."

Stephanie looked at BB for a moment and then burst into giggles. BB smiled softly. 

"See, that's all I need... you being sweet."

Steph smiled.

"You’re so sweet...but I am getting your job back either way..."

She murred leaning into kiss BB. BB smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Let it go, at least for tonight." 

Steph smiled.

"Okay I'll let it drop...."

She smirked.

"If you let your knickers drop..."

"Here... or at home?"

"Right here."

Steph purred. 

"Now?"

"Yes."

Steph purred. 

"Right now."

BB smiled. 

"If you want to have them, take them..." 

Steph smirked and reached up under BB's dress and yanked her knickers down. BB purred softly. 

"Happy now?"

Steph murred.

"No... let’s get naked and sex each other up right here in the hall.... just to stick it to him."

"Baby.... that won't help you get me back..."

Steph smirked.

"Mom will give me whatever I want..."

She purred. 

"Alright, you'd better lead..."

Steph purred and began to undress BB. BB smiled and let her.

"Now you."

Steph said with a smirk once BB was naked. 

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Steph said. BB smiled and soon moved to strip her. Steph smiled and purred. Soon Steph was naked and BB smiled even as she kissed her sweetly but passionately. Steph mewed and kissed back with equal tenderness and passion. BB mewled and moved to press into Steph. Steph pressed back. 

"Take me Steph, please."

Steph murred and pressed two fingers into her. BB mewled and arched into her instantly. Steph set a quick loving pace. BB mewed again, already close. Steph purred and upped her pace. BB soon cried out and came.


End file.
